


Love Me If You Can

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post Anime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 兰爱剧情+车。历兰是背景。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Love Me If You Can - by 梅とら/初音ミク
> 
> 起初只是想写一句话，后来也不知道自己在写什么了……
> 
> 好难啊我也驾驭不了我自己OTL

兰加第N次被爱抱梦诱拐了。

其实只是S的赛道一处少有人注意的拐角，平时挂着“危险！请勿接近”的木牌被取下、用铁链锁住的铁丝网被打开了而已，后面是一条狭窄的小路。爱抱梦估算着入口的距离，在靠近时加速转向，引诱兰加跟上自己。

当四周的照明灯渐渐变稀变暗，两旁伸出的树枝也变得低矮茂密时，兰加才意识到自己又一次追逐着那道彩虹色的幻觉走错了路。

“你也该吸取点教训了。”如果是历一定会这么说，耳边甚至已经响起了历的声音。

历总是注视着自己，在直播屏幕上看不到自己就会担心；而自己也依赖着历支持的目光，没有历就像缺乏光照的植物一样无法生长。两个人组成了小小的封闭的循环系统。

回去后又该被说教了。兰加懊恼地想道，同时放慢了滑板的速度。但领先的爱抱梦却不允许他这么做，他一个小幅回旋调头，滑到兰加身边拽着他的手前进。

说起来今晚对方的穿着好像有点奇怪……

兰加猛地从上到下打量了一遍自己的对手，这才发现爱抱梦是穿着婚纱来的，纯白的婚纱映着斑驳的树影，有种说不出的诡异。他常戴的面具也换成了配套的银白色，此时的爱抱梦就像来自地狱的恶魔新娘一样。

在和爱抱梦多次的缠斗中兰加领悟到的是，绝对不能躲避、而是要坚定地迎上去。因此兰加反而被拉进了森林深处……

爱抱梦在一座小木屋前停下，兰加也随之下了滑板。爱抱梦登上台阶，摸索外墙上的开关，“啪”的一声，全屋的灯光都亮了。小屋并不像是加拿大常见的只有打猎期才小住一阵的猎人房，而是定期有人清扫维护，地板和围栏都一尘不染。

“夏娃，我们也互相了解了这么多，是时候进入下一个阶段了。”

他在说什么，明明只是在S上比赛滑板而已。

“夏娃，我想要今天和你结合。”爱抱梦拉过兰加的手，在他手背印下深情一吻。

兰加迅速抽回手，转身就要离开，“我拒绝，我已经有历了。”

“白雪，别这么无情，我来教你那个小屁孩所不知道的事吧。”男人从身后钳住兰加的腰，无论兰加怎么挣扎，他都像铜墙铁壁般纹丝不动。

兰加被扒掉裤子时下意识护住了屁股。爱之介的手掌顺着大腿抚到臀部，戏谑地碰了一下兰加的手指，感觉对方在绷紧身子提防他。爱之介笑了笑，手滑到前端握住兰加的性器，“你和他在一起的时候一直用的后面没用过这里吧。真可怜，白雪，他根本不知道你真正的价值。”

说罢，爱之介低下头含起他的阴茎，边吞吐边用手照顾两边的囊袋。虽然兰加对他完全没有性欲，但对方的技巧毕竟是历青涩的口活完全不能比的，经验相差太远。小兰加还是被舔得颤巍巍地立了起来。

爱之介见状，掀开婚纱裙摆，褪掉自己的内裤。他的菊穴在来之前就准备好了。他拿出事先存放在木屋里的润滑油，倒在自己的掌心上，再拉过兰加的手指，像给曲奇裹糖粉一样摆弄，直到手指浸满了液体。

他捉住兰加的手往自己的后庭拉，“你来为我扩张。”

粉色息肉温顺地打开，手指触及之处都像活物似的蠕动着。原来人的体内是这种感觉，历在自己体内时也会有同样的感受吗。因为历想要进入他，他便默许了历，此后一直保持着固定的上下位。历得到想要的东西便会像小狗一样开心，在历身边的自己也受到阳光拂照。兰加曾经觉得这样就足够了……

爱之介牵引着兰加的手在在自己体内转圈，蹭到一处敏感点，在兰加上方的身体颤抖了一下，“夏娃，记住这是我喜欢的地方。”

不会有第二次了。兰加刚想这么说，就被爱之介用吻堵住了嘴。他的吻是热烈的，狂暴的，像巨蟒一样席卷口腔各处。就着接吻的当口，爱之介扶着兰加的阴茎坐了下去，兰加被纳入了温暖的内里，雄性本能令他即刻就想掠夺破坏。

恶魔新娘低下头在他耳边呢喃，“可以哦。”

这句话打开了他的开关，点燃了他心中的火焰。兰加一个挺身，把骑乘着的爱之介按倒在地，发泄似地猛冲。

爱之介边呻吟边抚摸他的头，“白雪，你果然和我是一样的人呢。来吧，把你不能暴露在太阳面前的欲望都释放出来。我会好好接住的。夏娃，你那白雪之下的黑暗也如此美丽。”

爱之介向自己打开的绝对不是天国之门，倒不如说是地狱的恶灵在召唤。再向前一步，和历的日常就会粉碎一去不返。

但他也想了解更多关于滑板的事，关于爱抱梦的事，关于这个世界的事。

兰加进到了对方的深处，爱抱梦在身下痴痴地笑道，“夏娃回到亚当的体内，变回了他的肋骨。”

“才不是什么伊甸园，我也不是什么夏娃。”兰加皱着眉说。

“你在说什么，”爱抱梦笑得很纯洁，“这里对我而言就是天堂。”

兰加射进他的身体，爱抱梦也同时痉挛地达到高潮。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 2/20 做了小小的改动，对adam的理解有变化


End file.
